Call it's name
by TheTwoMind
Summary: The demon that comes when you call it's name... Corrupted by a SOUL shard over many years before death. Running away from a hated family... And Crushing on a skeleton for some reason! Chara... Really needs some help huh...
1. Chara you idiot

**AN: So I've been away from my laptop for a while so I haven't been able to write anything, in that time I thought of this story!**

Sans stared at the kid as they walked forwards, flickering between two looks, closed eyes, blue sweater with purple stripes… And open red eyes, rosey cheeks, and a green sweater with yellow stripes… " **You're finally here huh?** " He muttered before the fight started…

" **Count me in unannounced, drag our friends on the tile  
I just follow your trail  
You can't just follow my smile  
All of your sins are aligned with this mood of mine  
Cutting me to the bone  
Nothing left to leave behind  
You outta reset right now, just like it never happened  
I didn't come for a fight but I will fight till the end  
And this one might be your battle, might not turn out okay  
I know you think you can kill me, but you've already lost the GAAAAAME**" He sung with the kid grinning at him for a moment. **  
**" **And I LOVE the way you "hurt" me  
It's **_**DETERMINATION oh oh oh oh oh oh yeah  
oh oh oh oh oh oh yeah  
I LOVE the way  
I LOVE the way  
I LOVE the way you keep on trying  
I LOVE the way  
I LOVE the way  
I LOVE the way you keep on dying!**_" They sung together before the kid started to sing on their own. **  
**"I'm gonna break you to pieces just like you were your bother! **  
Gonna kill you again, just like you killed your own mother  
** You're a fool with no past, say goodbye to your future! **  
** _ **Pay the free, do it kid, I'm talking no inflation!**_ " They kept fighting and fighting over and over… **  
**" _ **Too many stab wounds and not enough items  
Too much time in the hall, I feel my sins start to crawl**_ **  
**Too many freaks not enough blood in the Game **  
You know I give your LOVE a four letter name  
** _ **Eh eh eh eh eh  
Eh eh eh eh eh  
Eh eh eh eh eh  
Eh eh eh eh eh!**_" They sung before the kid appeared behind Sans. _ **  
**_"And I LOVE the way you "hurt" me… **  
** _ **It's DETERMINATION oh oh oh oh oh oh yeah  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh yeah  
I LOVE the way  
I LOVE the way  
I LOVE the way you keep on trying  
I LOVE the way  
I LOVE the way  
I LOVE the way you keep on dying!**_" Sans stabbed the kid with a bone through the spine. **  
**"You kill me again!  
Again and Again!  
But I come back knowing so much more…  
Learning all your tricks!  
I'll make you sick, cause the truth is Sans I'll make you QUIT… **  
Try to stay Frisk, please just stay Frisk  
You're still good good, admit to this  
Don't fight anymore, it's such a snore  
One more step, and I'll make it war…  
**I still LOVE the way I "hurt" you **…  
** _ **It's DETERMINATION oh oh oh oh oh oh yeah  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh yeah  
I LOVE the way  
I LOVE the way  
I LOVE the way you keep on trying  
I LOVE the way  
I LOVE the way  
I LOVE the way you keep on dying!**_" The two of them charged towards each other before Frisk, held out a hand and shouted something.

"Stupefy!" A red beam shot out at Sans who dodged it, stopping the fight.

" **Heh… Looks like it's a tie then…** " He muttered before the kid cried out in pain, going back to Frisk, and pushing out a second SOUL…

" _ **Ow!**_ " The second SOUL shouted forming the other kid. " _ **What the hell?!**_ " They shouted angrily.

" **Who're you?** " He asked confused.

" _ **Huh? I'm… I'm Chara…**_ " Chara said confused. " _ **How did… Frisk?**_ " They asked turning to look at Frisk who was groaning.

" **Pretty sure that weird thing ya did caused it.** " Sans mentioned.

" _ **Oh… Frisk… I don't like this anymore…**_ " Chara mumbled scared.

 _ **RESET**_

Sans walked towards Frisk with a grin, suddenly he noticed another kid next to them, floating over their shoulder silently and slightly ghostlike. " **Human… Don't you know how to greet a new pal?** " He asked with a smirk. " **Turn around and shake my hand…** " He told them while the other kid turned around with Frisk, revealing it was Chara. " **Huh… Hey kid… Any clue why ah…** " He asked confused, breaking the usual routine. Frisk shook their head with a shrug.

" _ **I think it might be because of the last run, my SOUL was released from Frisk's so maybe that's why I'm acting as a frickin' spooky companion…**_ " Chara mentioned with a scowl.

" **Maybe…** "

 **A while later**

Frisk woke up in their bed, at Toriel's new house. " _ **Hey Frisk.**_ " Chara said floating through the walls eating ghost toast. Frisk waved at them with a smile. " _ **You really don't talk huh…**_ " They muttered floating out of the room to go annoy Sans at his house, which was next door.

" **Go away Chara, it's too early.** " Sans complained with a groan as he rolled over.

" _ **Come on Sans! Frisk is boring right now!**_ " They moaned annoyed.

" **Go annoy someone else…** " He begged yawning.

" _ **Fine…**_ " They mumbled upset floating off to go get more ghost food…

 **Half an hour later**

Chara floated back into Sans' room before stopping, seeing Sans changing clothes, with his bones exposed. They floated there for a while blushing furiously before their mouth and eyes started to drip black sludge.

Sans turned around after hearing a dripping sound, " **C-Chara?!** " He shouted pulling his top on.

Chara kept staring in shock, drooling with the sludge. Sans quickly pulled his clothes on before using SOUL magic to snap them out of it.

" _ **S-Sorry!**_ " They shouted embarrassed floating away to find Frisk.

" **Oh great…** " Sans muttered blushing as he grabbed his jacket, heading to Toriel's house.

"SANS? ARE YOU ALRIGHT? YOUR JACKET IS ON BACKWARDS!" Papyrus told him.

" **Oh!** " He shouted sorting it out. " **S-Sorry!** " He stuttered still embarrassed.

"SANS? WHAT'S WRONG?"

" **N-Nothing bro.** " He mumbled heading out quickly.

"WHAT?! SANS DOESN'T RUSH ANYWHERE! I WONDER WHAT'S WRONG…" Papyrus noted rushing out to go tell Frisk.

Chara hid in Frisk's closet thinking over what had happened. Rubbing the small lightning scar on their forehead they sighed wondering why they had reacted that way to that stupid, sexy bones… They stopped wondering why they had thought that. " _ **Oh god… I have a crush don't I…**_ " They whispered to themselves, embarrassed.

Sans walked to Toriel's house as Papyrus rushed past him, wondering why he wasn't as embarrassed as he should have been by that frickin' adorable murder ghost… " **Why did I think that?** " He asked himself. " **Oh god I find Chara attractive…** " He realised hurrying up quickly to the house.


	2. Chara's sins

**AN: So… You ah… You like this right? The story I mean. Nobodies reviewed yet so I don't know…**

Chara floated around the kitchen while Frisk ate thinking and blushing the whole time.

" _ **Oh god, oh god, oh god…**_ " They whispered embarrassed.

"Chara? Are you feeling alright?" Toriel asked worried.

" _ **I-I'm f-fine mom…**_ " They stuttered slightly with a nervous grin.

"Are you sure? You can tell me…" She said still worried.

" _ **Alright… Here goes... I know I'm a ghost but… IthinkIhaveacrushonSans.**_ "

They blurted out before vanishing embarrassed.

"Is that all?" She asked with a smile.

" _ **I don't know…**_ "

"Well in any case it's alright. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."

" _ **Promise?**_ "

"I promise." She said as they slowly reappeared.

" _Wow Chara! You really went downhill huh…_ " Flowey joked with a sad grin. He had been brought with the monsters once he'd turned into Flowey once again and was slowly getting used to everything.

" _ **Shut up Azzy…**_ " Chara mumbled as Flowey scowled.

" _Don't call me Azzy!_ " He snapped upset.

" _ **Sorry… I'm just…**_ "

" _In a bad mood, I know…_ " He sighed before burrowing back to wherever he always went.

" **Hey Tori.** " Sans said walking in. Chara quickly vanished from all sight. " **Can we… Talk? In private?** " He asked.

"Of course Sans." She agreed leading him to the living room and locking the doors. "What is it?" She asked.

" **It's Chara… They came into my room earlier and… Ithinkifindthemattractivebuttheirdeadandi'maskeletonsowhatdoido?!** " He blurted out panicked.

Toriel laughed slightly as she realised that both Sans and Chara liked each other.

" **Tori it's not funny!** " He grumbled blushing hard.

"It is a little funny." She whispered still laughing.

" **Tori!** " Sans moaned embarrassed as she kept laughing. " **It's not funny!** " He complained.

"I'm sorry Sans. It's just that…" She trailed off as Chara unknowingly floated in ranting to themselves.

" _ **But what if he doesn't like me or if he has a crush on someone else?! Or what if I just make a fool out of myself or…**_ " They trailed off noticing Sans and Toriel in the room with Sans staring and blushing. " _ **Oh no… I messed up…**_ " They whispered horrified, before floating out of the room.

" **Wait they…** " Sans muttered confused.

"Yes they have a crush on you…" Toriel smiled walking out of the room, leaving Sans to think.

 **Few hours later**

Chara floated above their bed in their room, even though they couldn't really sleep in it the bed helped a bit, muttering embarrassed. " _ **Stupid, stupid, stupid! I'm so stupid! Sans would never even like me like that… He sees Frisk like a great friend and Mom's kid… So why would I be any different!?**_ " They told themselves angrily.

"CHARA?" Papyrus asked quietly poking his head through the door.

" _ **Papyrus? What do you want?**_ " They asked annoyed.

"I JUST WONDERED WHAT WAS WRONG. SANS CAME TO TALK TO TORIEL SO I THOUGHT THAT SINCE YOU SEEM TROUBLED I COULD TRY AND HELP." He explained.

" _ **I… I don't think you could really help me Papyrus.**_ "

"WELL YOU WON'T KNOW IF YOU DON'T TRY!"

" _ **I… I guess… I… I have a crush on…**_ "

"ON WHO?"

" _ **On… S-Sans…**_ "

"OH." Papyrus said with a nod.

" _ **Oh?! Just… Just oh?!**_ "

"WELL WHY WOULD I REACT MORE THEN THAT? IT MAKES SENSE THAT YOU'D BE EMBARRASED AND ALL THAT. DO YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT?"

" _ **Not really…**_ "

"THEN YOU DON'T HAVE TO. BUT JUST KNOW THAT I AM HERE FOR YOU!"

" _ **Thanks Papyrus…**_ " They whispered turning invisible and floating around the house.

 **Night time.**

Chara floated around thinking, before going to Frisk and possessing them like they used too before becoming a ghost, like a watcher in their body.

" _ **Frisk?**_ "

" _Chara?_ " Frisk thought, using short words like always.

" _ **Can… Can I stay in here for a while? I need time to think and be alone… Well, you know what I mean.**_ "

" _Ok_ "

" _ **Thanks…**_ "

Toriel looked into Frisk and Chara's room worried, Frisk was in bed relaxing but Chara wasn't in the room. "I hope their ok…" She whispered sadly closing the door as they fell asleep with a calm look.

 **Chara and Frisk's mind.**

Chara looked around Frisk's mindscape. It'd been a long time since they'd been there. They walked around before the scene changed to the genocide route. They felt themselves slash at Sans in horror. Watching as the blade cut straight through him and he turned to dust. " _ **Sans… NO!**_ " Chara cried as the world warped to Flowey, staring at them in rage.

" _You're a freak Chara! A horrid Sicko! You killed everyone! I never did that! Well I did but… Not all at the same time!_ " Flowey spat in disgust, turning away and burrowing.

" _ **No… I didn't… I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!**_ " They cried before the world created a fat walrus of a man, throwing Chara into a closet after whipping them and calling them a freak.

"Die like your parents Freak!" The man said as he left them in a forest, after a few weeks Chara stood up and climbed towards the mountain to escape the rain, hiding in a cave they fell screaming into a room of some kind.

"It sounds like it came from over here…" A voice said quietly as the world shattered back into the mindscape where they gasped.

"Chara." Frisk's mental form said walking over.

" _ **Frisk? Go away…**_ "

"Chara."

" _ **W-What?**_ "

"Chara. Don't cry." They said in a fairy long sentence for them.

" _ **I'm… I'm not crying! I can't cry, because I'm dead!**_ " They shouted crying furiously.

"Don't cry…"

" _ **I… I don't want to cry Frisk… I just… Leave me alone… I need to be alone right now.**_ "

"Ok…" Frisk whispered worried walking away to wake up in the real world.

" _ **Hah… Hah… Hah…**_ " They laughed slowly and meaninglessly. " _ **I don't want to go back there… It was hell…**_ " They told themselves.

 **1 day later**

Sans looked around his room, Chara would usually come in to annoy him at this time, but nobody came… " **Jeez… Chara must be really embarrassed…** " He noted.


	3. Chara and Sans! Sitting in a tree!

**AN: Hey guys! Time for another chapter of… Call! Its! Name! "Hey Twoie!" Frisk what are you doing? "You abandoned my story!" I was working on it earlier! I just can't think of anything at the moment! "But still…" I'll work on it soon I promise. "Ok!" Let's get to the story already…**

Chara followed Frisk around still invisible… As a memory of the first genocide run ran through their head. This had been before Chara had been able to talk with Frisk, instead only influencing them to murder… Before the TRUE RESET wiping most of the memories that the monsters had. Even Sans' memories.

Frisk walked into the hall, holding the knife happily and skipping along, the influence of Chara corrupting their SOUL slightly.

" **Heh… So you're here then…** " Sans muttered with a sigh.

" **Heh heh heh**  
 _Whoa-oh-oh_  
 **You're in for a bad time**  
 _Whoa-oh-oh_  
 **You're in for a bad time** …" Sans turned away from Frisk as they sang along giggling the entire time..

" **Woke up in a new timeline, okay  
What's up? All my friends seemed to die today  
Fight's up 'cause you're bound to get dunked tonight  
Cause you're in for a bad time  
Slept in the same clothes 'cause I didn't care  
Snowdin's full of dust blowing everywhere  
Your sins prove you're bound to get dunked tonight  
Cause you're in for a bad time!**" He told them as they spun the knife in their hands.

You run but you can't hide  
Cause I chose genocide!  
 _ **Now get ready to die!**_  
 **You're not gonna leave alive  
You're in for a bad time**

Woah-oh-oh  
Woah-oh-oh  
 **You're in for a bad time**  
Woah-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
 **You're not gonna leave alive!  
You're in for a bad time!**" He shouted angrily as Frisk slashed with their knife stopping him from singing. 

"Head out, of this place look for something new!  
Stay out of my way or I'll kill you too!  
So look out, cause you're bound to get dunked tonight…  
Cause you're in for a bad time!

 **You run but you can't hide**  
Cause I chose genocide  
 _ **Now get ready to die**_  
 **You're not gonna leave alive!  
You're in for a bad time**!

 _ **Woah-oh-oh  
Woah-oh-oh  
You're in for a bad time  
Woah oh oh  
You're not gonna leave alive  
You're in for a bad time  
Woah-oh-oh  
Woah-oh-oh  
You're in for a bad time  
Woah-oh-oh  
You're not gonna leave alive  
You're in for a bad time!**_" Frisk quickly charged at Sans as he was distracted and slashed right through him. Reaching LV 20.

" **Heh… Knife one… Kid…** " He whispered turning into dust.

Frisk went to Asgore and watched him die, then killed Flowey… After that Chara caused a TRUE RESET… Leading to the next runs.

Frisk woke up in the ruins like always, tilting their head they heard a voice.

" _ **I wonder if they remember me…**_ " The voice wondered, sounding like Chara from earlier. " _ **I guess they could…**_ "

" _Hi._ "

" _ **You do remember me!?**_ " Chara gasped shocked.

 **Present**

Chara watched as Frisk ate spaghetti with Papyrus and Sans, trying not to cause attention while somewhat visible.

" **Hey Kid, where's Chara? I haven't seen 'em for a few days.** " Sans asked curiously.

Frisk fake coughed rubbing their sore throat annoyed.

" **Right. You lost your voice, can't you sign or something? You said you lost it all the time back when you were little.** "

Frisk signed out something that Chara couldn't understand, mostly because they weren't great at sign language.

" **T-They're… Behind me?** " Sans asked turning his head to see Chara floating behind him glaring at Frisk.

" _ **Frisk you promised!**_ " They shouted blushing slightly.

" **C-Chara!** " Sans shouted embarrassed at the same time as them. While the two were staring at each other Frisk and Papyrus fist bumped and grinned at each other.

"HELLO CHARA! FRISK AND I HAVE DECIDED THAT YOU NEED TO FACE YOUR FEARS AND CONFRONT SANS DIRECTLY!" Papyrus told them before running away with Frisk, locking the door.

" **F-Fears?** " Sans asked curiously blushing the whole time.

" _ **I… U-Umm… I…**_ "

" **H-How about we both say something at the same time?** "

" _ **R-Right…**_ "

" **3.** "

" _ **2**_ "

" **1** "

" _Ihaveacrushonyou!_ " They blurted out at the same time, before blinking in shock.

" _ **W-Wait really?**_ "

" **Y-Yeah… I d-do... Tori said you did as well but… I thought she was just joking…** " He mumbled in shock.

" _ **Oh… I… D-Didn't r-realise…**_ " They mumbled.

" **D-Don't sweat it C-Chara…** " Sans said with a nervous grin.

 **Outside.**

Frisk and most of the monsters in the underground watched through the window as the two of them talked together.

"W-Wait how would they k-kiss?" Alphys asked.

The group froze as they hadn't thought that far ahead.

"WELL CHARA HAS A SOLID FORM SOMETIMES RIGHT? I ASSUMED THEY JUST STAYED GHOSTLY OUT OF HABIT!" Papyrus mentioned, with Frisk nodding in agreement.

"Yo! Look!" MK said watching them while the others looked at each other.

 **Inside.**

Chara floated around awkwardly with Sans before turning solid somehow and jumping him, kissing him heavily, to Sans' surprise before he kissed back.

 **Outside**

"OH MY GOSH! I EXPECTED SANS TO KISS THEM TO BE HONEST!" Papyrus noted in shock.

"I didn't expect that to happen either. Chara never does anything first, usually they wait for Frisk to do it…"

"W-Well maybe they did it because they felt like they needed to?" Alphys wondered.

 **Inside**

Chara pulled away with an embarrassed smile, turning intangible in their distraction.

" **W-Wow… That was… Unexpected, but in a good way.** " Sans muttered dizzily.

" _ **I… I'm sorry… I… That was really sudden wasn't it? I… Didn't…**_ " They mumbled embarrassed.

" **It's fine Chara. I… I liked it.** "

" _ **Y-You did?**_ " They whispered shocked.

" **Yup.** " He nodded before they jumped him again, crashing through a wall and vanishing for a moment, reappearing on another wall outside.

"WOWIE! CHARA BROKE A WALL! I'VE BEEN MEANING TO REPLACE THAT ANYWAY!" Papyrus shouted in awe, getting the attention of the two kissing.

" **P-Paps!** " Sans shouted, pulling away for a moment before Chara kissed him for the third time in a row.

"OOPSIE!" Papyrus muttered as everyone left squealing at the sight, leaving only Frisk, Toriel and Papyrus.


End file.
